Christmas in Dale and Erebor
by Tillie231
Summary: Six Noël pour Fili et Sigrid. Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.R.R Tolkien et Peter Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Au Palais d'Erebor, tout était décoré pour les festivités de fin d'année. La lignée de Durin ayant récupéré l'héritage ancestrale de sa famille depuis peu, cette période de l'année avait une saveur toute particulière pour chacun des membres de la famille.

Thorin, guéri de sa fièvre de l'or, était un roi juste et sage. Kili, son neveu, vivait enfin son amour au grand jour avec Tauriel, l'elfe sylvestre. Installés au château, le jeune couple passait leur temps dehors, soit à assurer la sécurité des lieux, soit à chasser.

Dis, la sœur de Thorin, avait rejoint son frère dès qu'elle avait reçu la nouvelle de la reconquête. Fili quant à lui, suivait les traces de son oncle et s'employait à parfaire son éducation de futur roi. Afin de consolider une alliance solide avec les humains, Thorin avait fiancé son oncle à Sigrid, la fille aînée du Seigneur Bard. Cette union n'avait pas été difficile à conclure car depuis leur première rencontre, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient toujours plu.

Si les deux jeunes couples étaient ravis de leur situation, Dis, quant à elle, avait émis quelques réserves concernant ces unions qui n'avaient pourtant rien de conventionnel.

Si Tauriel échappait la plupart du temps aux foudres de sa belle-mère, Sigrid, elle, devait souvent subir des reproches déguisés, tout en essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Aujourd'hui les deux femmes travaillaient aux cuisines. Kili et Tauriel avaient ramené force gibiers pour le grand banquet que donnerait Thorin. Ayant passé une grande partie de sa vie à gérer sa fratrie et son père, Sigrid s'était naturellement proposée pour aider à la confection du repas de fête. Dis, voyant sans doute cela comme une preuve de la modestie et de la bonne volonté de sa belle-fille, avait encensée la décision de cette dernière et avait décidé de l'aider afin de lui montrer quelques-unes de ses recettes.

Elles s'étaient mises à l'ouvrage dès le matin, parlant peu mais ne se sentant pas mal à l'aise l'une avec l'autre. Sans doute rassurée par les efforts que faisait la jeune femme, Dis décida de lui donner sa fameuse recette de cake au rhum et aux raisins. C'était le gâteau préféré de Fili et Sigrid savait ce que ce geste signifiait : « Bienvenue dans la famille ! ».


	2. Chapter 2

Au royaume d'Erebor, la fête battait son plein. En ce jour de Durin, la famille royale avait invité leurs voisins de Dale, la famille du Seigneur Bard.

Tout le monde ripaillait, festoyait, mais Fili, le prince héritier du royaume sous la montagne, avait la tête ailleurs. Il était prévu qu'en fin de repas, une grande annonce soit faite : ses fiançailles avec Sigrid, la fille aînée de Bard. Cela le rendait particulièrement heureux car malgré les agissements passés de son oncle envers les humains, il était très épris de la jeune femme. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était le fait que son futur beau-père ait demandé à lui parler en privé.

Il fit préparer le salon de ses appartements privés pour le recevoir en toute discrétion, essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire de la conversation assommante de Dain, puis s'éclipsa en catimini. Le temps de faire préparer deux chopes de bière brune, et le nouveau seigneur de Dale fut annoncé. Fili l'accueillit avec la courtoisie qui s'impose.

\- Seigneur Bard, je vous en prie, mettez-vous à l'aise. C'est très aimable à vous d'avoir répondu à notre invitation.

\- Le jour de Durin est une grande fête et rien n'est plus agréable que de passer ces moments en famille. N'est-ce pas déjà un peu ce que nous sommes votre Altesse ?

\- Cela va sans dire. Je m'en réjouis d'ailleurs, et il me tarde d'être au jour de mes noces.

\- Vous savez, j'ai toujours pensé que vous ferez un bon roi. Vous êtes honnête, travailleur, du moins à ce qu'on dit, vous n'allez pas à la taverne tous les soirs pour vous abreuver comme un puit sans fond, ce qui est tout à votre honneur, et avez la tête sur les épaules.

\- Merci, Votre Grâce, fit Fili en inclinant la tête, peu sûr de savoir là où le père de sa promise voulait en venir.

\- Cependant je dois vous prévenir, ma fille a pour le moment, du mal à s'acclimater à notre nouvelle condition. Aussi, je vous serais reconnaissant si vous pouviez ne pas la brusquer, et la guider dans cette nouvelle condition qui sera bientôt la sienne.

\- Le bonheur de Sigrid est la chose la plus importante à mes yeux, Votre Grâce. Rien ne me tient plus à cœur.

\- Je l'espère pour vous mon jeune ami. Voyez-vous, comme toutes les jeunes filles, même si jusqu'à présent notre vie à été des plus ordinaires, ma Sigrid a rêvé elle aussi de faire un beau mariage. Alors écoutez-moi bien. Si vous la faite souffrir, je vous brise la nuque. Si j'apprends, que de quelques manières que ce soit, vous lui avez fait de la peine, je vous brise la nuque. Si vous prenez une maîtresse, je vous brise la nuque, je reprends ma fille, et la dot qu'elle a rapporté à votre oncle. Je ne suis pas complètement naïf vous savez, je me doute bien que pour lui, l'amour n'a rien à vous là-dedans et qu'il ne pense qu'à l'argent et à l'accord que nous avons conclus. Bien sûr je suis ravi que ma fille ait le loisir de vous plaire.

\- Merci Seigneur Bard, je vais tâcher de me souvenir de tout ça. Peut-être pourrions-nous retourner au hall de réception ?

Le prince nain laissa son beau-père passer devant lui, et s'arrêta lorsque celui-ci avant de quitter la pièce se tourna une dernière fois vers lui et lui dit en souriant.

\- Ah, au fait, bienvenue dans notre famille, Votre Altesse.

Bard n'attendit pas de réponse, et Fili resta quelques secondes sur place, un peu interloqué. Décidément, cela promettait…


	3. Chapter 3

En ce 11 décembre, le centre commercial d'Erebor était plein à craquer, bien que l'on soit en pleine semaine. La foule était notamment concentrée dans l'allée principale du bâtiment où, posté sur un immense de velours rouge, le Père Noël, du moins l'homme payé pour jouer son rôle, prenait sur ses genoux tous les enfants venus pour lui faire leurs listes de cadeaux. Entre les pleurs de certains bambins braillards et les piaillements d'excitation des enfants plus âgés, il régnait une atmosphère de champ de course avant le départ.

Dans la longue file qui s'allongeait de plus en plus, se trouvaient Fili et Sigrid. Le jeune couple n'était pas là par hasard, car le blond devait prendre une photo avec l'homme en rouge.

\- Tu ne pleureras pas j'espère, le sermonna sa compagne.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi, c'est très drôle.

\- Oui, plutôt je trouve, mais ça t'apprendra à ne pas croire mes intuitions.

Fili ne répondit rien, car c'était peine perdue, ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois. Pourtant il était bien certain qu'il ne se tromperait pas…

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il posait aux côtés du Père Noël sous le regard de sa compagne, hilare, Fili se dit que Kili allait lui payer cher d'avoir voulu faire les choses dans l'ordre avec Tauriel en l'épousant plutôt que de lui faire d'abord un enfant. Et puis de toute façon, il ne parierai plus jamais avec Sigrid !


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque l'on est amoureux, le monde nous semble merveilleux, et l'on voudrait que tout le monde éprouve le même bonheur que nous. Du moins, c'était ce que Sigrid, la fille du Seigneur Bard éprouvait.

Mariée à Fili, héritier du roi Thorin, la jeune femme était éperdument amoureuse. Cependant, le fait que la jeune femme vive loin de son père lui pesait sur la conscience. Elle aurait tellement voulu que lui aussi puisse retrouver le bonheur auprès d'une autre femme.

S'en ouvrant un jour à Fili, les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de trouver une nouvelle épouse pour Bard. Le choix fut difficile : il fallait trouver quelqu'un qui soit capable d'assurer les fonctions de « Première Dame », sans que celle-ci ne soit pas trop intéressée par l'argent.

Faire le tri parmi toutes les candidates fut compliqué, mais finalement, pour les fêtes de fin d'année, ils les invitèrent toutes, savamment placées au plus près du Seigneur de Dale. L'une d'elle, Lady Gerda, semblait beaucoup plaire à Bard.

Durant le repas, Sigrid et Fili échangèrent quelques coups d'œil complices. Jouer à Cupidon le jour des fêtes de fin d'année, c'était bien le comble.


	5. Chapter 5

S'il y avait bien une chose que Fili avait toujours respecté, c'était les traditions, même celles qui ne l'arrangeaient pas forcément. Sigrid, sa compagne, avait elle aussi grandi avec la même philosophie.

Ainsi, même s'il n'aimait pas spécialement cela, le jeune homme participait à l'ouverture du marché de Noël d'Erebor.

Enfant, le blond se laissait émerveiller par les décorations et les délicieux biscuits, mais en grandissant, il s'était aperçu que nombre de marchandises vendues au marché n'étaient peut-être pas aussi « naturels » et « fait maison » que cela. Comme ces horribles angelots en feutrine que, par blague, Sigrid achetait tous les ans depuis le début de leur histoire.


	6. Chapter 6

Pour Noël, il était de coutume dans la famille Durin de se réunir autour d'un bon repas. Pour fêter leur installation dans leur nouvel appartement, Fili et Sigrid avaient convié tout le monde pour le grand jour.

Un bon repas cuisiné avec amour, une décoration de circonstance et une table dressée avec goût, tout était prêt pour recevoir la famille au grand complet, car les frères et sœurs de Sigrid et son père seraient également présents, tout cela était très excitant mais toute cette agitation ne sembla pas être du goût de Daisy, le chat de la famille qui fit un bond digne des plus grands artistes de cirque dans le sapin de Noël, qui tomba sur la table où les verres et les assiettes éclatèrent dans un grand tintamarre.

C'en était fini du bon repas. En toute hâte, il fallut commander un repas hors de prix chez un traiteur, et sortir la vaisselle ordinaire. Il n'y avait vraiment que chez les Durin que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver !


End file.
